


Gaining Acceptance

by FanficFixation



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFixation/pseuds/FanficFixation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce isn't a monster and he shouldn't be treated like one. Tony is tired of the scientist being singled out and isolated by the rest of the Avengers and decides things need to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Acceptance

**Authors Note**

How exciting, My first Avengers fan fic. This story is a friendship fic about the relationship between science bro's Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, also the rest of the Avengers. I have checked this for mistakes so if you find any forgive me ;)

Don't forget to leave feedback and let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it.

**Gaining Acceptance**

**(Prologue)**

Bruce Banner knew first-hand what it was like to be lonely.

He knew what it felt like to be feared and hated.

The day the hulk was born into existence through a whirling storm of chaos and a deadly mixture of anger and rage, Banner realised it would be better to be alone.

Not for himself, but for everyone around him.

The scientist didn't have to worry about collateral damage when he wondered off and travelled around the world unaccompanied. Often the man would sit outdoors at night in whichever town he had ended up in, gazing up at the stars lost in thought, isolated in the darkness with no-one but Mother Nature to keep him company. He'd long ago convinced himself that he was doing the right thing by hiding away from the rest of the world.

Not that he had a choice. There was so many people chasing him that he was forced to live life in solitude, running like a wanted criminal.

The physicist had accepted his fate; he would always remain cut off from normality and civilisation and he would just have to get on with his pathetic depressing excuse of a life.

After all, Society didn't need a monster like him around; endangering other people's lives and wellbeing.

Deep down, a small part of him longed for a purpose in life, something more than science, solitude and the occasional dabbling in medicine. It was only after many years of travelling he realised what was missing that was making him feel so sad and empty.

Bruce Banner needed Friendship.

The scientist had spent so long in his own company that he found any small amount of human interaction awkward and uncomfortable. He longed for something beyond casual conversation but his social awkwardness wouldn't allow it.

He wanted to feel normal and walk alongside other citizens but he felt selfish for it. The thought of losing control and hurting innocent people haunted him, so he continued to wander the earth like a lost child hiding in the shadows, and it continued like this for some time.

Until Shield found him.

Bruce was in India when they'd tracked him down.

He'd guessed it would only be a matter of time before someone found him and took him in, the Dr had been expecting it for a while now.

When Natasha Romanhoff approached him on the outskirts of the city, surrounded by armed men he understood that he had no choice but to go with her, no matter how the woman worded it, it was obvious he couldn't say no. It would have been so easy to hulk out and run but Banner chose not to. He couldn't risk hurting anyone and it didn't take a genius to realise that there was no way out of the situation.

He could run and hide like he always did, but they would track him down again soon enough and continue to chase him until they had him cornered, like an animal in a cage; backed up against the metal bars in fright and desperation with no way out.

So reluctantly he went without a fight.

The scientist was thrown into a new world of anarchy and disorder with a group of strangers, trying to save the world from the destruction of the Tesseract, Loki and the Chitauri. Banner remembered standing aboard Helicarrier for the first time feeling overwhelmed. He was surrounded by more people than he was used to and it made feel nervous, especially being in the company of the great Captain America, Black Widow and Thor. Even when Clint joined the group later on the feeling never changed.

He felt an unwanted outcast standing with this group of people.

That was until the arrival of Tony Stark.

From the moment he met the billionaire and they began working together in the lab the doctor felt more calm then he had in years and he was surprised at how relaxed Stark was around him. Usually people were hesitant of him and weary of his condition, every move they made and word they spoke was carefully thought through to ensure nothing would anger him; like they were treading on egg shells, but not Stark.

Stark treated Bruce with respect and for the first time in his life Banner felt completely relaxed.

The pairs shared passion and enthusiasm for science and technology along with Tony's easy going attitude made him feel as ease and comfortable, a feeling he'd forgotten. The banter and playful poking and prodding in an attempt to unleash 'the big guy' made Banner feel human again.

It felt nice.

He cherished the feeling, as he knew when Loki was subdued and Shield were done with him he and Stark would probably never see each other again.

So when Tony offered the doctor residence at Stark tower he honestly thought he'd been joking and the offer had merely been polite conversation. When the madness and destruction of New York was finally at an end and it was time for the Avengers to part ways, he was surprised when Stark once again offered him a place to stay.

Needless to say the offer was extremely tempting, but the thought of change made him weary.

It would be so easy to return to his old way of life, travelling the world unaccompanied and with little purpose, shying away from civilisation as he travelled from one poor country to the next.

But the thought of having company with someone who was completely unafraid of him seemed irresistible. He could have a place to call home, somewhere where he felt safe and comfortable. But there was always the danger of him hulking out and hurting people if he couldn't control his anger, the threat was always there.

He would never forgive himself if that happened.

Banner continued to have this internal debate with himself but Tony was very persuasive and wouldn't take no for an answer, throwing in the promise of 'Candy land' into the equation and 'science bros' and so he finally came to a decision.

He accepted the invitation, and at first he was very glad that he did. He enjoyed the newfound freedom and friendship Tony had offered him.

Although a few months later he questioned the decision, when the rest of the avengers moved into the tower, it was then he wondered if he'd made the right choice.

It was clear that everyone on the team didn't trust him, apart from Tony. He could tell by the looks they gave him, their eyes watching his every move with precaution. Despite the Hulks assistance in battle they were still unsure of him and the atmosphere remained tense and uncomfortable.

But he didn't leave.

Every minute he spent in the lab in Starks company was worth the tension.

He didn't deserve friendship. That though always crossed his mind but he pushed it aside and ignored it as best he could, because he'd finally found someone who he could call his best friend and there was no way he'd give it up without a fight. It would be easy to turn his back on his new life but he stayed.

He stayed in the hope that one day everyone else could accept him in the way that Tony did.

After all, how could he accept himself if not one else did.

**Coming Soon - Chapter 1**


End file.
